Kankuro's first kiss
by EtaMishii
Summary: One-shot. Kankuro/OC. Written by one of my best friends as a scene from the book she is writing. It's basically a scene from her book in which one of my best friend's character gets her first kiss with Kankuro.


**A/N: First, I DID NOT WRITE THIS EITHER! The same best friend who wrote Kiba's First kiss wrote this for the same reason as the aforementioned story and asked me, yet again, to publish it for her to see what people thought. Secondly, I am SO sorry for those of you who think the girl is a Mary-Sue, but the scene was, again, meant to have one of my best friends as the girl. **

**OH YEAH! I almost forgot! Neither I nor any of my friends own Naruto! (We will one day though.)**

* * *

><p>1:00 in the morning. That's what my watch says. Most people would be asleep by now, but then again, I'm not most people. The night is still young!<p>

The only problem with the youngness of the night is that there is no one to spend it with. Amber's awake, I'm sure, but I'm also sure that she is with Gaara.

Sighing, I plop down on the comfy armchair Amber had brought to the Sand Mansion from our home world. It added to the Japanese-style interior of the room, and I'm glad it's there. For my own reasons of course. Who knew? I might fall asleep because of my boredom. I doubt it, but then again, I'm an eternal optimist.

Just as I start drowsing, there is a single knock at the door. I jump up, run to the door and fling it open.

"Oh, hey Kankuro," I smile, "I thought you were someone else."

Kankuro, with no makeup/war paint on whatsoever, smiles at me and replies, "Well obviously I am, or I would be you, instead of me."

I shake my head, still smiling at him, "Well, don't just stand there like a stranger. You're perfectly welcome in my room, seeing as it's in your house an' all."

He nods and steps in, looking around as he does so. "I like what you girls have done to the place. Very cozy."

"It's whatever," I tell him, watching as he runs his fingers over the leather chair. "Amber and I just threw a few things from home together, that's all."

Kankuro chuckles, and asks me, "Why are girls always so modest?"

I scoff, "I'm not modest. I speak ze truth!"

Kankuro shakes his head, "You can't argue with a woman either. They never give guys an opening to win."

I roll my eyes as I say, "You are VERY stereotypical. Not all women are good at arguing. I know quite a few who aren't."

"Really now?" When I nod, he challenges my statement by telling me, "Name one."

I smile, barely able to hold in my laughter as I state without hesitation. "Blaine."

Kankuro laughs at that, and I can't hold it in any longer. Kankuro and I laugh until we finally collapse, breathless, on the leather chair. He lands on the seat, whilst I lay on the arm of the chair.

I attempt to catch my breath by breathing in through my nose and out through my mouth, as Amber had taught me. As I do so, however, I become increasingly aware that it sounds like I'm not the only one breathing that way. I turn to Kankuro, and I am surprised to see that Kankuro is doing the exact same thing.

As soon as Kankuro realizes I am looking at him, he stops and grins at me, asking, "Hey, you want to go on for a walk?"

Surprised, I shrug. "Sure, I guess. Where to?"

He just smiles at me, saying "Now wouldn't you like to know?"

Kankuro and I leave the mansion together. He continues smiling to himself, but he doesn't say a word to me.

"Where are we going?" Even though I am eager to hear the answer, I don't let him hear the eagerness in my voice.

"You'll see."

"You're not going to be a perv around the girls here, are you?" My words sting with unintended venom.

Kankuro stiffens but shakes his head. "No," he says softly, "of course not."

I don't know why, but I suddenly feel horrible. I can tell, even though he turns his head in an attempt to hide it, that he is hurt by my words.

We walk silently, the wind tugging at my hair as the crescent moon shines along with the stars overhead.

Finally, Kankuro sits down on a sandy-colored rock, and I, although hesitantly, join him.

Silence hangs between us like an icy chill. Normally, the silences between us are comfortable and sweet. I have no idea how tonight is any different than any other; I just know that it is.

Just as I open my mouth, Kankuro, looking down at the ground, asks, "What do you think of me, Kellen?"

My eyes widen in surprise, but I clear my throat and ask, "What do you mean?"

He's quiet for a long moment before he softly says, "Do... Do you just think of me as some womanizing pervert?"

I shake my head. "Of course not. Everyone has that pervert inside of them, and that sounded very wrong."

Kankuro chuckles slightly, but continues in a more serious tone, "They mean nothing to me though."

I cock my head to the side. "Come again?"

He finally looks up to meet my eyes. "You're the only girl who means anything to me," he says, shrugging, "Well, except for Temari, and not in the same way."

Laughing, I say, "I would hope so."

He furrows his brow. "Kellen."

"What?"

"I love you."

Dumbstruck, I say, "Huh?" Yeah, I'm **SO **articulate.

"I love you," he repeats, inching closer. He softly touches my cheek as he continues, "I have since the day Amber introduced me to you."

It is my turn to look at the ground, unsure of how to reply to Kankuro's statement. It is a lot to drink in, but-

Kankuro turns my face towards him, his face expressing both seriousness and gentleness. He strokes my hair briefly before he hugs me into his chest.

Pulling away, I ask, "What makes you think you love me?"

He gives me a half-smirk. I am about to ask what is so funny, but before I can he pulls me into a deep, sweet kiss.

When he finally pulls away, it is too soon for my liking. I kiss him again, and smile. "I'm not worried about you being a pervert. I'm one too."

* * *

><p><strong>Now that that's over, could you PLEASE review honestly? We want to know what everyone thinks of this story! It doesn't matter if everyone on Fanfiction hates this though, since I'm still going to post these anyway.<strong>


End file.
